Since the widespread adoption of personal computers and the Internet, the use of formal methods of communication such as letter writing is rapidly declining and is being replaced with more informal communication methods such as electronic mail and voicemail. Electronic mail, while previously used for quick and informal message delivery, is now becoming the dominant form of business communication. As such, users treat e-mail communication with more care to make sure that such communications are appropriate for the receiver. In addition, systems are in place to keep records of e-mails that are sent and received. On the other hand, voicemail messages tend to be spontaneously composed and delivered. As a result, voicemail messages may contain misstatements or other factual errors and may not conform to a standardized message protocol. Furthermore, while records of voicemail messages can be stored by a receiving party, callers who leave voicemail messages often do not have a mechanism for keeping a record of voicemail messages that they leave for called parties.